The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A subject, such as a human patient, may select or be required to undergo a surgical procedure to correct or augment an anatomy of the patient. The augmentation of the anatomy can include various procedures, such as movement or augmentation of bone, insertion of implantable devices, or other appropriate procedures. A surgeon can perform the procedure on the patient based on images of the patient, which can be acquired using an x-ray scanner having an imaging system. The images may be acquired prior to or during the procedure. The imaging system may be, for example, an O-Arm® or C-arm imaging system or a kinematics imaging system. The images may be fluoroscopic or radiographic images depending on an operating mode of the imaging system.
The acquired images of the patient can assist a surgeon in planning and performing the procedure. A surgeon may select a two dimensional image or a three dimensional image representation of the patient. The images can assist the surgeon in performing a procedure with a less invasive technique by allowing the surgeon to view the anatomy of the patient without removing overlying tissue (including dermal and muscular tissue) when performing a procedure.
An O-Arm imaging system includes an ‘O’-shaped gantry and a ‘O’-shaped rotor. A C-Arm imaging system includes a ‘C’-shaped gantry and a ‘C’-shaped rotor. Each of these imaging systems typically includes an x-ray source and an x-ray detector mounted opposite each other on the corresponding rotor. Each of the x-ray sources generates x-rays, which are directed at a subject. Each of the x-ray detectors detects the x-rays subsequent to the x-rays passing through the subject.
Prior to performing a procedure, a surgeon must determine whether a procedure is needed and estimate a probability that the procedure will be successful. Currently, spinal surgeons generally determine the need for surgery in a subjective manner after a physical examination and a review of x-ray images of a patient. Arbitrary “cut-points” can be determined based on surgical experience of the surgeon.